Christmas' Return
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Hace mucho que Miles Edgeworth odia la navidad. El 28 de diciembre le trae recuerdos que prefiere olvidar. Pero este año, alguien le convence para celebrarla de nuevo. Drabble.


**Esto es un especial de navidad, cosa que no suelo escribir porque no me gustan demasiado estas fechas, pero este año la idea surgió en mi cabeza y tenía que escribirla. Alejándome un poco de lo que suelo hacer normalmente, one-shots, he escrito un pequeño drabble navideño. También hago un cambio de género, puesto que cultivo mayormente el drama, cosa que esta vez no ocurre. Los protagonistas, como es habitual en mí, son Edgeworth y Franziska. Por algo es mi pareja favorita.**

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom. Esta historia fue creada sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Al llegar a casa aquella noche después del trabajo, Miles Edgeworth se encontró con un panorama extraño e inusual. No había visto a Franziska en todo el día, pero eso no era algo raro. Ella se tomaba el trabajo muy en serio y no coincidían salvo si era totalmente necesario. Después de todo, él era su jefe. Cuando había pasado a recogerla para volver a casa ella ya se había ido. Según el portero del edificio se había marchado pronto, más de lo habitual, y Miles se preguntó qué tendría entre manos. Siempre era la primera en llegar y, si no fuera porque él se ocupaba de pasar por su despacho, al final de la jornada seguiría con la nariz metida entre sus informes, estudiando los casos, preparando los interrogatorios.

No obstante, no tardó mucho en obtener la respuesta que buscaba. En cuanto abrió la puerta, se encontró algo totalmente inusitado: a Franziska subida en una escalera, de puntillas, con una cinta de espumillón en las manos intentando alcanzar la parte superior de un árbol de navidad que no tenía idea de donde había salido. Estaba completamente seguro de que no guardaba tal cosa en el sótano de su casa. Al fin y al cabo, no le gustaba la navidad. Le traía recuerdos que prefería olvidar. Y hasta donde sabía, a ella tampoco le agradaba demasiado esta fiesta.

- Te vas a caer – comentó, dejando la chaqueta en una silla del comedor, sin poder reprimir una risilla por esa escena.

Franziska dio un respingo y, efectivamente, a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio sobre la escalera.

- ¡Miles Edgeworth! ¿En qué estabas pensando, entrando así de repente sin hacer ruido? Podría haberme hecho daño por tu culpa – lo reprendió, molesta, agitando la cinta de espumillón en la mano en el acostumbrado movimiento que utilizaba para manejar su látigo. Esto hizo que Miles ampliara más la sonrisa.

- ¿A qué viene este repentino espíritu navideño? – Miles echó un vistazo al comedor, por el cual había desparramados espumillones, muñecos de nieve, algún Santa Claus y otros adornos típicos de aquellas fechas – Te recuerdo que no nos gusta la navidad.

No hubo respuesta, dado que Franziska estaba obstinada en colocar la cinta de espumillón y no cejó en su intento hasta que quedó como ella quería. "Siempre tan perfeccionista", pensó Miles. Le miró desde lo alto de la escalera.

- Venga, Miles. No hemos tenido una navidad de verdad desde...

"Desde nunca", pensó. Al principio, cuando Miles había llegado a casa, los primeros años estaba siempre triste y taciturno porque esas fechas coincidían con el aniversario de la muerte de su padre. Ella se sentía incómoda, por lo que intentaba comportarse como si nada ocurriera, pero él seguía decaído y no volvía a ser el de siempre hasta bien entrado el nuevo año. Y cuando fueron algo más mayores, el padre de Franziska decidió que la navidad era algo demasiado superfluo para ellos, dado que ya no eran ningunos niños. Así que no hubo árbol, ni villancicos, ni regalos. Tan solo la tradicional y estricta cena de navidad cada 25 de diciembre.

Miles no podía sino estar de acuerdo. Pero, aunque había pasado mucho tiempo, eso no le hacía tener más ganas de celebraciones. El recuerdo de la muerte de su padre estaba muy presente. Y no sólo para él. El padre de Franziska había sido el asesino...

- Puede ser – concedió – Pero eso no contesta del todo a mi pregunta – a decir verdad, seguía con la duda. ¿Qué había empujado a Franziska a celebrar una fecha que los dos odiaban?

Ella le dirigió una mirada irritada y bajó de la escalera. Sin embargo, tuvo mala suerte y resbaló en el último peldaño. Afortunadamente, Miles fue rápido en reaccionar y la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo. Se quedó así por un momento, cerca de ella, agarrándola suavemente de la cintura, cautivado por esos ojos azules. Ella arrugó la nariz un momento, pero no opuso resistencia.

- A veces, es necesario tomar otro camino – desvió la mirada al decir esto. Era él quien le había enseñado eso, pero era difícil para su orgullo admitirlo.

Miles sonrió otra vez, reconociéndose en esas mismas palabras. Tal vez estuviera en lo cierto. Tal vez era hora de dejar atrás los recuerdos que lo atormentaban y celebrar de nuevo la navidad. Después de todo, se trataba de estar con los seres queridos. Y él ya no estaba solo. La tenía a ella.

* * *

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. ¿Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte? R&R plz!**


End file.
